La obsesionada de Karin
by hitsuji shiro
Summary: -Amo a mi vecino de enfrente, tanto que el es mi pasatiempo, siempre que no tengo nada que hacer que es casi todo el tiempo agarro mi telescopio y miro por su ventana para espiarlo. Estoy segura que nada me pasara como si fuera a quedar traumada con algo que vea-.


La obsesionada de Karin.

Una pelirroja que se encontraba en su habitación, esta recién se había despertado.

-Hoy como todos los días veré a mi Sasukito-kun- murmuro una pelirroja con un telescopio en la mano, camino hacía la ventana la abrió y observo. -Ahh que lindo es!- dijo la ojiroja mirando con el telescopio una ventana que se estaba abriendo, al abrirse dejo ver allí a un moreno sin camisa -Ahh por dios-

-Karin ya esta el desayuno!- grito una señora desde la cocina.

-Si mamá ya voy- grito molesta -Maldita vieja, estoy segura que me odia- dijo Karin volviendo a mirar por el telescopio, pero la ventana ya estaba vacía -Maldición- grito enojada

-Hija ¿Te ocurrió algo?- grito la señora nuevamente

-No mamá ya bajo-

Luego de desayunar y vestirse Karin se paro frente a su puerta hasta que su reloj marco las 07:45 cuando salió de su casa "Que coincidencia" justo de la casa de enfrente salia un moreno vestido con el uniforme del mismo instituto que ella.

-Sasuke-kun te puedo acompañar?- pregunto Karin rascándose la nuca.

-Karin, acaso tienes piojos es que cada vez que te veo te rascas la cabeza- dijo el moreno corriéndose, tratando de alejarse de karin

-Y que dices te puedo acompañar- dijo Karin evitando ese tema.

-Lo siento Karin hoy me voy con Naruto y acuérdate lo que paso la última vez que me acompañaste a lo de Naruto-

-No, no recuerdo es que fue hace tanto tiempo- dijo fingiendo demencia

-Que poca memoria tienes, y eso que te ocurrió como 5 veces y la ultima vez fue ayer- dijo el chico sin expresión en su rostro

-Eh?- pregunto al escuchar lo que dijo el chico -5 veces estoy segura de que no me paso- pensó Karin

-Hablo de que cada veces que vamos, digo vas a lo del dobe siempre suelta a los perro y te persigue por todo el barrio hasta que te alcanzan- dijo el ojinegro

-Ah eso creí que hablabas de escuch... digo de escuchar cuando Naruto decía ataquen a los perros para que me persiguieran- decía mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosa -Uff por poco y le digo que cuando el me dice que espere en la sala yo subo hasta el cuarto del Dobe y escucho detrás de la puerta lo que hablan, por eso me asuste cuando dijo 5 veces, pensé que me había descubierto 5 veces no solo la del otro día- pensó la chica riéndose

-Creo que los piojo te están dañando la cabeza- dijo el moreno al ver mientras que Karin se rascaba la cabeza se reía

-No, estoy bien, entonces no vemos luego- dijo saludando con la mano -Creo que hoy no podre enterarme de algo nuevo de Sasuke, tengo que pensar como hago para que esos perros no me persigan- pensó con una mano en el mentón

-¡Perros!- escucho el grito de Sasuke, cuando volteo vio a un moreno serio y a un rubio con una sonrisa, pero malvada, la pelirroja al notar 7 perro rabiosos correr hacia ella, salió corriendo, corrió por 10 cuadras hasta llegar al instituto -No se si es mi Día de Suerte o de Mala Suerte- dijo Karin ya dentro de su aula

-Maldición donde esta Sasuke-kun-?, aun no llega- dijo mirando hacia todos lado -Y si tuvo un accidente o alguno de aquellos perros rabiosos lo mordió- al sentir la puerta abrirse volteo rápidamente -Oh, esta bien- dijo más calmada

-Karin los perros te alcanzaron como lo hacen siempre?- pregunto Sasuke sin animo, Naruto estaba aguantando la risa gracias al comentario de su amigo.

-No me alcanzaron- dijo molesta -Gracias Sasuke-kun por advertirme- dijo sonrojada

-No fue nada- dijo secamente

XxXxXxX

Más Tarde en el almuerzo...

Se encontraban una pelirroja sentada en una mesa almorzando.

-Donde esta Sasukito-kun?- susurro mirando hacia todos lado -Oh allí esta, y esta solo no siempre se me presenta esta oportunidad, le diré que se siente acá para almorzar juntos- pensé mientras le hacia señas, el moreno al verlas se sentó en uno de los asientos libres, -Por fin estamos solos y no con ese Narutonto y Hinaboba- murmuro emocionada

-Lo siento Dobe por llegar tarde- dijo Naruto que estaba agarrando la mano de Hinata, los dos tomaron asiento.

-Malditos- pensó la pelirroja odiándolos profundamente.

-Sasuke-kun podemos hablar- dijo una pelirrosa detrás de él, este asintió y se fue con ella.

-Estúpida no vez que esta almorzando, aparte quien te crees que sos para hablarle- pensó apretando los puños.

XxXxXxX

Ya había empezado las clases y desde que se había ido con esa chica Karin no lo había visto a Sasuke. Esta regreso a su casa sola como era costumbre ya que siempre Sasuke se iba en auto con Naruto.

-Que habrá pasado con Sasuke-kun?- se preguntaba preocupada.

Al llegar a su casa subió rápidamente a su habitación y abrió su closed, de allí saco un álbum de fotos, cuando lo abrió las únicas fotos que aparecían eran de Sasuke, algunas eran tomadas desde lejos y otras eran con la cabeza de Sasuke y el cuerpo de otra persona -Mi querido Sasuke-kun- dijo Karin besando su foto -Que te habrá pasado Sasuke-kun, esta es la quinta ves en la que te vas con esa chica- dijo acercándose a la ventana.

-Karin, hija ya esta la cena- grito una señora desde la cocina.

-Si mamá ya bajo- respondió Karin

-¡OMG!, ¿Que pasa ahí?- se pregunto Karin mirando por su ventana la ventana del cuarto de Sasuke, inmediatamente tomo su telescopio -¡Ay! esta mi Sasukito-kun y desnudo- dijo sonrojada -Espera un segundo.. también esta esa chica la que siempre se lleva a Sasuke y desnuda, no puede ser.. y lo esta besando y ahora están... hoy claramente no es mi día de suerte- dijo Karin con un aura depresiva para luego caer desmayada.

FIN.


End file.
